Tres lugares, tres sensaciones
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Primer lugar: El patio. Sensación: Calor. Segundo lugar: El baño. Sensación: Más y más. Tercer lugar: La enfermería. Sensación: Lujuria, amor.


Hola minna-san owo ya saben, aquí Zakuro Hatsune dejándoles material para que sus mentes se perviertan ((algún día verán la leyenda: "Zakuro Hatsune, provocando hemorragias nasales desde el 2011xD lol)) ok. No ewé bueno, aquí les dejo este pequeño fanfic que espero y les guste :33 Zakuro fuera.

..::~ Tres lugares, tres sensaciones. ~::..

Una mañana espléndida, el cielo era despejado. Era verano. El calor era tolerable; Un rubio tenía la vista pedida en la ventana, su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza, mientras que con la derecha jugaba con un largo y sedoso pelo aguamarina. Era el cabello de su novia, Miku. Ella y Len habían sido pareja ya desde hace más de dos años, ahora él tenía 16 y ella 18; La clase era muy aburrida para él, bueno, ¿Qué más se esperaba del chico que fue ascendido dos años por su inteligencia al igual que su hermana?

Cuando al fin el maestro decidió abandonar la clase, la joven pareja decidió ir a comer; Miku era pésima cocinera, por ende, Len le llevaba siempre su almuerzo. Esta vez era un almuerzo occidental que consistía en: Un sándwich, manzana picada y unas galletas en forma de amo malitos. Ambos fueron a buscar un lugar en la azotea, pero esta estaba ya ocupada, fueron al comedor, pero todo estaba saturado, optaron ir al patio y ahí, al fin encontraron un lugar en el cual podrían estar solos.

— Perdón Miku, no tuve mucho tiempo de prepara el desayuno hoy. — Se disculpó el joven.  
— No hay problema, suficiente haces por traerme el desayuno. — La aguamarina sonrió y empezó a comer la comida.

= Primer lugar: El patio. Sensación: Calor =

Los jóvenes comieron el desayuno juntos, ambos hablaban de todo un poco; La joven pareja a pesar de que ya tenían 2 años saliendo, nunca habían tenido toques íntimos y menos habían profundizado un beso. Nunca les había importado cosas tan físicas, como cantantes que eran, sabían que los sentimientos mandaban. Nunca lo físico. Pero ese día sería diferente, Miku se había levantado con un extraño calor en el abdomen; Como mujer sabía perfectamente lo que era. El periodo. En esos días tenía más cuidado de como trataba a Len, ya que un profundo calor le invadía en cada pequeño roce del rubio.

En algún momento de la charla, Len se acercó repentinamente a Miku. "Dios, Len... no lo hagas... no podré detenerme." Pesó la joven aguamarina, pero era tarde. Sus instintos más bajos le pedía que ese beso fuera más; Miku mordió los labios del chico. Len se quedó sorprendido por la acción de su novia, nunca lo había mordido; En un auto-reflejo, Len abrió la boca permitiendo que Miku tuviera el total acceso a su cavidad oral. Inició un baile de lenguas, ambas jugaban y se exploraban mutuamente.

Miku en ese momento sintió como el calor aumentaba cada vez más y más; Len empezó a sentir un calor apoderándose de todo su cuerpo, y sobre todo, en su entré pierna. Un calor inmenso empezó a surgir en ese lugar donde nunca había sentido ese calor tan intenso, un calor tan abrazador y tan pasional que provocó que Len tomara a Miku de su cintura y la apegara más a él. Miku cruzó sus brazo al rededor del joven rubio, tratando de profundizar el beso aún más; Quería sentirlo más, quería sentir más ese calor que le invadía todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Jóvenes, están en una escuela, no en un parque! ¡Así que separenze! — Se escuchó la voz de uno de los vigilantes.  
— ¡S-Si señor! — Enseguida los jóvenes se separaron.

Miku y Len no sabían que pasaba. Ese calor era adictivo, querían volverlo a sentirlo; Pero sabían que si volvían a sentir ese calor, algo más pasaría y, si eso más se daba, dudaban mucho en su podían parar en el momento preciso. "Aceptare ese riesgo, quiero sentir ese calor de nuevo y, lo que viene después de ese calor... ¡Será fantástico!" Pensó Miku en ese momento mientras sonreía para si; Len miraba la risita de Miku, se preguntaba que le pasaría a su novia, nunca había actuado así. Según sus cuentas, ya tendría su periodo y sabía que se volvía más "atrevida" de lo usual, pero aún así, que lo haya besado de esos forma le resultaba muy extraño y a la vez... muy, pero muy erótico. "Espera, ¿Erótico? ¿Por qué he dicho esa palabra? No, no puedo. Miku es una chica que no piensa en lo físico... Pero... ¿Y si me esta mandando una indirecta?" Pensaba y pensaba el rubio sin entender muy bien los pensamientos de su novia.

— Eh... Creo que es mejor que volvamos, ya va a iniciar la clase. — Dijo Miku mientras se paraba avergonzada y aún con ese calor adentro.  
— Si... Miku... — Len tomó la mano de la chica y la guió a su salón.

Ese calor no desaparecería en todo el día, Len lo tenía más que precisó y Miku, tomaría ese calor y lo convertiría en algo muy bueno para ambos.

= Segundo lugar: El baño. Sensación: Más y Más. =

La joven pareja se retiró del patio y se dirigió a su aula de clase; De nuevo una clase aburrida para el joven Len y la señorita Miku. Len inició a jugar con el pelo de la aguamarina, pasaba sus dedos por entre los cabellos, provocando un adormecimiento en la chica aguamarina; Miku cada vez cerraba más sus ojos, tanto fue el adormecimiento que quedó profundamente dormida sobre su libro de texto cuyo título era: "Biología III."

En aquel sueño, ella se veía así misma en una habitación. La cama era amplia y tenía un color rojo vino en las sábanas, unos pequeños burós rodeaban la cabecera de la cama; Miku escuchó que le llamaban, detrás de ella apareció su joven amante de rubio pelo y ojos azules. Len traía un sexy traje de perro, una diadema con orejas color café, un collar, sólo le cubría una pequeña braga de igual color, sobresalía una cola y del collar salía una corre. "Ama, haga conmigo lo que usted desee" escuchó decir al chico en sus sueños la aguamarina. Miku no resistió más, se abalanzó al Len de ensueños e inició a besarlo; El joven sucumbió a aquel beso tan apasionado y lascivo, su mano acarició su atractivo y bien formado pechó y abdomen, proclamó cada parte del rubio en sus sueños, bajó para alcanzar una erección ya muy pronunciada. Quería más, Deseaba más. Miku estaba en lo jugando con aquel nuevo juguete.

* Miku. Miku.*

La joven escuchó su nombre y como le movían el brazo, se despertó y lo primero que vio fue la cara del aquel quien fue el protagonista de su primer sueño erótico. "Quería más, deseo más. Quiero saber como termina ese sueño..." Pensó Miku mientras se dirigía a su primer descanso con Len; La joven aguamarina sintió una pequeña humedad entre sus piernas, supuso que era por sus clases de Biología, no por nada era una cerebrito. Le pidió a Len que le acompañara al baño y este accedió.

Llegaron al pasillo, los baños de esa peculiar escuela sólo podía entrar una sola persona. Miku le pidió a Len que lo le separara a fuera, el iba a acceder. De la nada unos chicos de primer año salieron persiguiendo a uno de ellos, el perseguido chocó con el rubio haciendo que ambos se metieran dentro del cubiculo. Ambos se quedaron viendo, sonrojados. La joven aguamarina recordó en ese momento su sueño. Lo besó. Besó a Len como si no hubiese mañana; Esta ves Len no se detendría, no pararía, quería más.

Len dejó aquel profundo beso, lamió la abertura de los labios de la aguamarina, bajó dejando un hilo de saliva y se concentró en su cuello. En ese blanco y sedoso cuello, lo lamió, y besó. Miku se mordía los labios tratando de ahogar suspiros y gemidos, eso se sentía horripilantemente bien, más de como se sentía en sus sueños; La chica empezó a acariciar el miembro de su novio que ya estaba notablemente duro, por enésima de su pantalón negro de uniforme lo acaricio y rozó. Len soltó un pequeño suspiro, al sentir aquellas caricias no pudo evitar que sus manos se movieran a los pechos de la chica, los acarició por encima de su ropa dando como resultado que Miku diera pequeños gemidos.

Ambos se acariciaban de esa manera no tan casta mientras se besaban con profunda pasión, ambos deseaban más uno del otro, ambos querían sentir más esas caricias, deseaban más caricias sin el estorbo de la ropa que les impedía el pleno contacto piel con piel. Deseaban más, querían más. Más, más y más. Todo más. Mucho más.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? Necesito el baño — Se escuchó la voz de una de las estudiantes.  
— S-Si, sólo espera unos minutos... — Dijo en un hilo de voz la chica del susto que se llevó tanto ella como su novio.  
— Eh... Creo que mejor busco otro. Gracias. — Agradeció la extraña antes de irse.  
— Eso estuvo cerca... — Comentó Len entre respiraciones.  
— Si. — Agregó Miku agitada.  
— Miku... quiero más... — Len besó a Miku en el cuello.  
— Tendrás que esperar, tengo clase de educación física. Pero yo igual quiero más, desde antes que tu... — Len arqueó una ceja.  
— ¿Eh? — Miku simplemente rió.  
— Nada, un sueño que tuve, eso es todo.

Miku salió de aquel baño, definitivamente deseaba más de su rubio.

= Tercer lugar: La enfermería. Sensación: Deseo, amor. =

Miku se dirigió a su clase se educación física, al cambiarse de ropa, sintió una pequeña humedad entre sus piernas; Al quitarse sus bragas, notó que estás estaban húmedas. Enseguida buscó su muda de ropa, pero no la encontró. Se maldijo y se puso su uniforme de educación física, esperando a que nadie se diese cuenta de que le faltaba esa prensa; Miku inició a hacer los ejercicios que le habían puesto, era correr tres metros y dar diez saltos. La aguamarina corría sin mirar su camino, no vio una piedra que se hallaba en su trayectoria y pisando dicha piedra, cayó, doblandose el tobillo. Meiko quien era su maestra de educación física, le ordenó que fuera a la enfermería.

— Disculpe, me doblé el pie. — Decía Miku mientras entraba a la enfermería.  
— ¿Miku? — Escuchó su nombre la aguamarina.  
— ¿Len? — Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios al reconocer la voz.  
— ¿Qué tienes, estás bien? — Cuestionó el joven preocupado.  
— Sólo me doblé el pie. — Explicaba la chica mientras la llevaba a la camilla Len. — Por cierto... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— El doctor tuvo que ir a una junta y me pidió que atendiera la enfermería mientras no está. — Contestó Len mientras le examinaba el pie a Miku. — No parece ser gran cosa... pero por si a caso... — El rubio besó el tobillo de la joven.

Miku dejó salir un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero Len lo malentendido; De un base pasó a ser lamidas, lamidas que iban ascendiendo por el cuerpo de la aguamarina. Calor. Miku volvía a sentir calor cuando la lengua de Len penetró su boca. Más. Ambos deseaban más. Miku se deshizo de la bata de Len, este le quitó la blusa que usaban para deportes; La chica prosiguió a quitarle el pantalón sin dejar sus labios, Len se dedicó a quitarle el sostén y a jugar con los senos de la aguamarina. Inicio primero a lamer uno de ellos, con su mano acariciaba el otro; Le daba pequeñas lamidas al pezón erecto de su joven amante. Miku empezaba a dar pequeños gemidos de placer.

— Espera un minuto... — Dijo el joven mientras se paraba. — No quiero que nadie nos encuentre...

Len cerró la enfermería para que así nadie les interrumpiera; El rubio se abalanzó a su novia besándola, ya que jugó con sus pechos, decidió ir a esa parte tan privada, al tocar sobre la ropa, notó que estaba húmeda y que... no traía ropa interior. Esto éxito más al rubio, no resistió más, deseaba más. Se estaba llenando de lujuria. Miku notó el apresuro de su novio por quitarle la última prenda, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil; Miku volteó a su novio, le quitó los bóxers de un sólo jalón y dejó al descubierto su gran erección. La aguamarina se metió directamente el miembro en su boca, lo masajeo con su lengua, provocando que Len diera un gran gemido de placer.

Len rompió, no podía más. Tomó a Miku y vio que sangraba de su intimidad. Entendió que era su periodo. No había riesgo alguno. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Miku y le dio una mirada para pedir permiso, ella le respondió con una orden muda; Len tomó su erección y la introdujo lentamente en los pliegues de Miku. La joven aguamarina sintió como poco a poco ella y su amante se hacían uno. Llegó hasta donde el himen le permitió, dio una estocada penetrando y rompiendo aquella barrera. Miku dio un gritó de dolor y Len la abrazó, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima; El rubio secó esa lágrima con un beso. Amor y Lujuria. Len empezó a moverse lentamente, Miku dejó de sentir dolor e inició a sentir un inmenso placer. Ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía. Lujuria. Amor. Esas sensaciones se mezclaron en una sola. Empujar y sacar. Cada vez las embestidas eran más y más rápidas, hasta que al fin, pudieron sentir algo. Un gran orgasmo. Miku dejó salir sus fluidos y Len insertó su semilla en la chica. Ambos cayeron tendidos en la camilla.

— Eso... fue grandioso... — Dijo Miku agitadamente.  
— Si... — Len no podía ni hablar.  
— Tres lugares... — Inició la chica.  
— Tres sensaciones distintas... — Completó el rubio.

La pareja se quedó dormida, pensando como en tres lugares distintos pudieron sentir algo nuevo. Porque en tres lugares, sintieron tres sensaciones.


End file.
